Communism
by BunnieGunniez
Summary: A serious story of if there were no space colonies, and no one could be independent. Inspired by Hymn of Red October. Read and Review
1. A Different Beginning

CM: Holy crap… a serious fic.. BY YOU!?  
BG: Full of surprises, aren't I?  
CM: I must be hallucinating. Where is that medicine cabinet?  
JAG: Wow! I'm in your fic! YAY!  
BG: Well, not really, just basically the disclaimers and stuff. Well, I don't own Gundam or the characters. (But I do own a VERY kawaii Gundam Death Scythe action figure…. * sigh * Duo…) ack. Um, and I don't own Hymn from Red October, the song that inspired me to write this story. I do own this cool story and the plot! So can't take that!  
KL: Does anyone know where the socks went?  
BG: Shadup!  
TheGoku: Feel the wrath of insanity!  
BG: ack… anyway, on to the fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Different Beginning  
  
  
  
The snow was falling. It was magic. It was the symbol of beauty in children's' eyes… also freedom. The snow, the birds, all free. The same thing had been around for ages long. Even before their great-great- great- great grand parents' parents… the same kind of government that destroys dreams and rules. To them, they are never satisfied with what they have… they just want more. Power meant everything to them.  
The only rich were those who helped or who were the government. The rest, poor, and stripped of any money on taxes; the greedy bastards with their so-called glory. They have no glory; they only have what they stole and what they've killed. They have came and stayed… just like Julius Caesar and his saying, "Vini, vidi, vici," or "I came, I saw, I conquered." And they conquered all.  
The girl looked at the snow through blue eyes, deep with worries, pain, and dreams so far away. The pain grew worse and she clutched her throbbing hand. It wanted to explode with a mighty passion. 'Damn this world,' she cursed in thought, 'and damn those wooden paddles at that bloody school.' Messaging her hand, it kept its throbbing at a steady but painful speed. Then stopped and tried to ignore it… finding it difficult.  
With her unharmed hand, she wiped the tears she shed. All the teasing she placed on herself, with her dreams of being free and she wanted to destroy all the wooden paddles in the world led her to tears. Her hopes and dreams were spilling out of her eyes, "but," she asked herself, "Do they ever leave?"  
She got up off her knees putting her arms at her side and stood up straight. Taking a deep breath in, she tried to act like a girl her age should, with disobedience and posture. A lot that did, a sigh escaped her and she slouched. "I am sixteen, what do they want from me?"  
Her head looked towards the door where a rhythmic beat knocked. Letting it finished, she knew it was all right, anything else would have meant danger. Quickly she moved to the door and opened it. Coldness in a strong and long motion burst in, and two men walked inside. Then silently, but fiercely, shut the door behind the guests.   
"Sorry we are late," said one man, "a guard saw us and we had to take the long way."  
"It's alright. My father is downstairs with the others, waiting," replied the girl. "Come, I'll escort you two there." She bowed and walked passed to a door, opening it and bowing gracefully and motioning them to enter. It was the pantry. The girl lit a candle lamp and pressed a button and the back wall slide to the side entering to a stairwell. "After you gentlemen."  
They nodded. The room was cold, damp, narrow and stuffy. It was a terrible place to stay in longer than one needed, but this was no time in being picky. The trickle of water was heard and echoed off the stonewalls. Finally they reached another door, and the other man played another knock on the door. A different rhythmic pattern, and the door slowly opened. Another man, with red-brown hair and strongly built greeted them.   
"Ah, you have finally arrived, have you? Come, come inside, you three… it is better than in that narrow way, come, come."  
"I better get back upstairs soon father," the girl said.  
"Yes, but first, let's introduce you," the well-built man replied. The girl nodded and stood next to her father, bearing almost no resemblance. He turned to the twelve men sitting around a table, "Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Relena. Relena, Welcome to the room of whom wish for a better future. I want you to stay partially for this meeting, to understand what all this secrecy is all about. But first, why don't you go around and shake hands with our guests."  
Nodding in agreement, Relena walked to the first man at the table who sat up. Her father then noticed her blond hair wasn't all down, but with two side braids coming together then hanging down.  
The man seemed young; Relena gave a little curtsy and then gave him her hand. He had only squeezed only slightly until pain shot through her arm to her head then to her lips letting out an ack of pain. Shutting her eyes tightly and letting the colors swirl in her darkness. The throbbing came back, but stronger than before. She clutched it and the others asked quickly if she was all right. Her father made it to her side. "Relena! Are you all right?"  
Relena sniffed a couple of sniffs. The pain was almost overwhelming. Opening her eyes she nodded her head. "Relena? Were you hit with that paddle at school again?"  
Relena frowned, a fire growing within, "yes, the bitch slapped my hand again, just because I was putting my hair differently! If you ask me, I'm getting pretty sick of just wearing all of it down."  
A man, an aged man, started to chuckle, "She has that spirit of rebellion just like her father, right Mr. Dorlian?"  
Her father laughed, "of course, just like me. Now that brings me to the point of the meeting. The rebellion. I got word that our group from the America Colony are here and should be in town square tomorrow night. It is now or never. We are too meet them there as the soldiers make their reports."  
"Wait. What rebellion father?"  
"Relena, we are the leaders of our rebel group. If we want to make a peaceful and happy future we have to over-throw the government. We need to fight. That is why I wanted you to be here for a moment, to know what we are doing. Don't worry Relena."  
"I want to come too."  
"Out of the question. Now, I think that is enough knowledge for you, go upstairs to bed, it shall be an interesting day for us tomorrow. But please, try not to get slapped on the hand again. Hold out a little longer then you may wear your hair however you would like."  
Relena didn't want to, but didn't go against her father's wishes. With the candle she brought down with her earlier, she walked sadly out the door and up the narrow passage. Pulling a lever, the door slide open once again to let her out. Once out the last door, she heard the stone door close.   
A revolution. She looked out the window where the snow still fell. "Freedom." And she blew out the candle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JAG: That's it!?  
BG: for now, yeah. It's called taking it slow.  
CM:…  
BG: Sucks… don't it?  
CM: Give me a sec! I'm still deciding.   
Stix: I don't get it. Well, at least there is no scary period and parentheses guy.  
  
(.Boo.)  
  
CM: HEY! GET BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND!  
BG: Well, the next Chapter or two, will introduce some more characters, get more action, and get some history. I hope… unless I get sidetracked.   
CM: get side tracked, and I'll bit your finger.  
BG: then I will kill you.  
CM: then I would bite off your finger.  
BG: then I will kill you  
CM: Then I would bite your finger  
BG: If you did, I wouldn't be able to write this story quicker.  
CM: YOU LOOSE!   
BG: damn it. I hate you…  
CM: I know!   
  
Oh boy….  



	2. The Beginning of Chaos

  
BG: I'm back with chapter 2!   
All: Yay.  
KL: I still can't find those damn socks!  
JAG: forget the socks, where's the elephant darts?  
BG: Gah… critics. Anyway, Gundam isn't mine, nor are the characters. (NO DUO!!! ::cries::) I don't own The Hymn of Red October, which is the inspiration of this story. Nor do I own any apples at this point in time.   
CM: what's the point in that?  
BG: I dunno, I felt like adding it. Oh, And I wanna thank Cleckmoon for editing chapter 2. Actually, she made it better… what the hell was I thinking about saying "scitching"?!?!?  
CM: The world may never know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Beginning of Chaos  
  
  
  
It sounded like someone was eating a fresh, crisp, apple, but was only the sound of footsteps walking in the snow. The refreshing cold breeze washed over Relena's face as she was walking home from school. It was dark, not only because of wintertime, but because the teacher kept her after and gave her a scolding. Plus made Relena write 10 pages of "I shall not disobey my teacher and my government." She made a face of disgust. "How can anyone follow these rules and like them?" she questioned herself.   
Also her fellow students; they made her sick. How could they just sit there, without a care? How could they be so passive about what is just in front of their nose's. A girl came up to her today after the teacher told Relena to stay after. "You shouldn't fight it."  
"They are all brain-washed. They just sat there, writing, and paying attention to that nonsense that teacher was spewing out. Honestly…" she sighed, "At least I stand up for what I believe in, they don't even try," she said.  
She walked in silence for a little while till something stung her senses. The smell of burning, but it was more than just firewood. She looked up and saw her home… burned to the ground. Ember was glowing and burning what was left to be burnt. She stood in shock, having trouble to breath. Both the sight and the smell over whelmed her being. She could only choke out, "Oh …God." And she inhaled deeply and sharply. Then she remembered the fight… the rebellion…   
Her father's words flashed through her mind. How could she have been so stupid? Shaking her head in disbelief, she dropped her books and grabbed her head. "Father… You didn't, you aren't!"  
A gunshot fired and echoed through the air. It had started… the fight. "No, father!" Running as fast as her legs could, she ran to the town square. Turning a corning she fell face first on the ice. Slipping and stumbling, she got back onto the snow and ran down a small alley.   
Stopping at the end, before entering the square, she saw the massacre. The place was lit by a bonfire, and the death and hatred all around was so thick you could feel it. The red of blood and the stain of ash hadn't touched hardly any snow, and limp bodies laid all over. People, or more like savages, attacked each other with clubs, knives, and fists. Two men came over, fighting, and that is a death she witnessed. The uniformed man just slit the throat of the other, then ran back towards the middle of the fight without a thought.   
"How… How could he just kill like that?" she whispered. Her teeth chattered, from the cold, to the cold emotions, to being scared. Her eyes then saw something… a uniformed man, no, a boy her age who was killing his own kind. She followed him and saw him leave through a different alley.   
Her eyes turned back to the brawl and there she saw him lying on the ground almost dead. Her eyes watered and she ran towards a man on the floor, screaming, "oh god… FATHER!"  
She didn't care about anything else, only for the well being of her father. She didn't care if she got shot, she just wanted to see, no, pray that her father is all right. Landing and kneeling besides her fallen father, she quickly looked him over. There was a bullet wound in his abdomen. 'One shot heard, one shot used' she thought. "No! Father! Wake up! It's Relena!"  
It seemed like nothing could stop her from crying. Her father's eyes opened slightly and he raised a shaking hand to her face to wipe her tears. "Relena…"  
"Father, you can't leave me. Please, lets go to the doctors, we can still heal you-."  
"-Relena, it is too late for me. You must listen to what I must say before I am excepted into the next world."  
"Don't talk like that…"  
"Relena, listen I beg of you. You are not a… Dorlian. Not of…Dorlian blood. You are a Peacecraft. The…daughter of the Peacecraft… family who first wanted… freedom from this world. Unlike us, he… was caught early in the years of thinking up… his plans and killed. I took you before they could… have hurt you. Relena… I love you like my own daughter, now please… don't… cry."   
With those last words, his hand fell to the snow… and he was gone.  
"No! Father! Please! Wake-up, father!" Arms flew around her waist and grabbed her. She was being lifted and pulled back. Relena tried to struggle reaching for her father's mortal body. With her limbs reaching out, she wished them to stretch so she can grab a hold of her father and never let go again. "FATHER!" she cried once more.  
The person who grabbed her, threw her to the ground, and quickly got on top of her, pinning her at her wrists and legs. He wasn't the same boy as before but still looked the age of sixteen. His long braided hair hung down as he looked like one of the Americans.   
"Get off me you pervert! I want to go back to my father! Let me go you asshole!"  
"That's enough, Relena! We all honored your father but it's over! Calm down! The G.O.Ss will hear you!"  
"The 'gos'?"  
"Those uniformed bastards back there! Now I'm asking you nicely to please stop moving before I have the urge to slap you!"  
The boy cautiously got up after Relena had stopped thrashing about. But with a swift kick Relena swiped his feet from under him and took off on a run. The uniformed boy appeared from the shadows and grabbed her, quickly sticking a needle into Relena's arm. She yelped in pain and smacked away the metal object, but not before getting injected with a yellow substance. "What did you do… to… me?" Then Relena was submerged into total darkness.  
The boy who was tripped to the ground walked up to the passed out Relena in the other boy's arms. "You couldn't hold her from getting away?" he asked, in a serious but emotionless tone.  
"Listen. You try falling head over heels and hitting the hard ground on your head, then getting back up again" answered the braided one, with more attitude in his voice.  
"I thought that thick skull of yours wouldn't mind hitting the hard floor."  
"I resent that," he said, rubbing his head.  
"Let's go." They disappeared down the dark alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TheGoku: Only… two… pages!?  
JAG: I hate you… We wait so long and we get so LITTLE!? INJUSTICE!  
BG: oh boy… well, the next chapter should be longer. I hope at least.   
CM: Do you know what I just figured out? You can make me say whatever they hell you want!   
BG: so true! I cvan make you say you are a cheese head and you couldn't do anything about it… but then again your real self can kick my ass the next time she sees me. ::shudders::  
  
  
  
  



End file.
